A Spark For You
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Having managed to finagle Sam into going out with the Twins, Bumblebee can start working on his Valentine’s gift for Sam. I know it's early, but who cares? Oneshot. SamxBee.


-A Spark For You.

Summary: Having managed to finagle Sam into going out with the Twins, Bumblebee can start working on his Valentine's gift for Sam.

Rating: T due to the SamxBee element.

Pairings: SamxBee

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Dreamworks/Paramount and Hasbro/Takara. Never have claimed ownership and never will.

A Spark For You.

A/N: **Bold text **is databurst speech. 1 joor-6.5 hours.

**Okay, Bumblebee, we're taking him out of the Base now. We can probably keep him busy for about a joor, but no longer. **

Bumblebee huffed air through his vents with relief at the commed message from Sideswipe.

**That should be long enough. Thanks, **he replied in kind. He knew that the Twins had done this partly because it counted as harmlessly pranking Sam, and partly because Bumblebee had promised his next two free joors to them, when he would come to their quarters with his best polish and wax and give them a full massage and wax in return. Bumblebee could give good waxes, but didn't really like doing so, so this was quite a sacrifice for the young scout, but this time he didn't mind.

He was doing this for Sam.

Sam and Bumblebee had only recently talked together and admitted truly how they felt about each other. Mikaela had taken it really well, which had been Sam's main worry, in fact she had laughed and said "I knew two months ago, guys!," which had confused Bumblebee, as they had told her the day after their talk.

"How could she know when we've only just decided it ourselves?" the scout has asked Sam.

"She meant that she could tell the attraction was there before we noticed or admitted it ourselves," he explained. He had a slightly embarrassed suspicion that Mikaela was not the only one. The only _human_, perhaps, but the other Autobots seemed unsurprised when they had announced their decision.

He waited ten minutes, then crept out to call on Cliffjumper, who had made him a mould once he had explained what he wanted, and had kept it in his room to alleviate suspicion. Then he went to Mirage, who was hiding the ten kilos of finest Belgian chocolate he had bought in preparation. Then he headed to Ratchet's med bay, where he knew the medic would be expecting him.

Ratchet waved, and handed Bumblebee an instrument. "These are the heat settings, this one should be suitable for the purpose you need it for." He said, handing 'Bee a multi-patch and weld tool.

"Thanks, Ratchet." Bumblebee said gratefully. He found a worktable out of Ratchet's way, and spent the next ten minutes unwrapping the confectionary and breaking it up into the smallest pieces he could manage. Once he had finished that, he put it all into the mould, which he had first lined with a sheet of foil, and then used the setting on the tool Ratchet had provided to melt the chocolate until it was a semi-solid, glistening mass in the mould, which he stirred with a thin metal rod Ratchet had also provided. Now all he could do was set it aside to set.

This he did, preparing a large sheet of aluminium foil to turn it out on to once it had set. He used his scanners to make certain it was cooled and solid all the way through before putting the foil over it and letting it drop out of the mould onto his foil-lined hand

He was pleased to see that the foil he had used to line the mould had been pressed into all the points and lines, he could use it as the wrapper for his gift. Humming happily as he finished wrapping the foil around the three-foot across chocolate shape, Bumblebee added the finishing touch with a dab of surgical glue – a red envelope, containing a card written on his behalf by Mikaela. Then he carefully slid it atop one of Ratchet's cabinets, where it would remain safe until tomorrow, February 14th, when he could give it to Sam.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam had stayed over after the Twins had brought him back that night, and Sam had just managed to hide the card and polishing set he'd bought his yellow partner before said yellow partner had come in. Now he crept over to where Bumblebee was recharging, climbing onto his chest and caressing his sensitive microphone to wake him up. As Bumblebee's optics unshuttered, his hot blue optics focused on Sam and he hummed his delight at his friend's presence, as lacking a human-style mouth, he could not show his pleasure by smiling.

Sam climbed down onto Bumblebee's legs so that his Autobot friend could sit up, and then held up the wrapped parcel and three-foot card – the biggest he could find – to his friend.

The card still looked more like a gift tag in the Autobot's yellow and silver hand, but he was able to open it and read it. He then unwrapped the parcel – Sam had left lots of spare paper and wrapped it loosely to facilitate this - and thanked Sam for the enormous car sponge, large chamois leather, and the biggest and best bottle of wax Sam had been able to both find and afford. He then put his hand down and let Sam climb up. He raised Sam to his face and pressed his microphone to Sam's body and hummed, his special greeting for his human friend, then said "Come with me, Sam, I got you a gift as well!"

Sam's expressive face - one of the things Bumblebee loved about his little organic friend - registered delight, surprise and a bit of embarrassment.

"Aw, Bee, you didn't _have_ to, Valentine's day is a _human_ custom, I didn't expect anything in return!" Bumblebee once again raised Sam to his face, pressing the warm, pliant body of his human companion against his cheek, their version of a hug.

"I _wanted_ to, Sam." said Bumblebee happily, rising to his feet from the seated position with an ease that Sam found enviable.

Bumblebee brought his their hand up to cup Sam in, and Sam sat, used to being carried in 'Bee's hands like this, leaning back against his friend's warm chest, the Spark beneath the plating warming him through his T-shirt.

To Sam's surprise, Bumblebee took him into Ratchet's med bay and placed him on a work surface.

"Huh? Bee?" Sam said in confusion.

"Turn around, Sam, and put your hands over your face." Bumblebee instructed. Sam turned and complied.

"And _no peeking_!" he admonished, just as Sam was contemplating doing just that.

"Okay." Sam said, and waited there, hearing strange noises and clanks. What seemed like an eternity later, Bumblebee said "Okay, Sam, you can turn around and open your eyes."

Sam did so, and stared, for Bumblebee was offering him a foiled circular shape with a myriad points around the edge, a shape that resembled a miniature sun, wrapped in foil and was at least a full three feet in diameter, excluding the points.

As Bumblebee pressed it into Sam's hands, he took it, and immediately felt the weight drag him down, so he lay it down by his feet, sat down and stared at it.

"Do you like it?" asked Bumblebee worriedly.

"Um…it looks beautiful, but what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a Spark for you, Sam, I looked up your Valentine's custom on the internet, it seems your custom often involves the giving of milk chocolate hearts wrapped in red paper. I sort of adapted it…made you a milk chocolate Spark. Is that okay?"

"It's…it's _wonderful_, 'Bee, thank you!" Sam said. "I…um, I won't be able to eat it all at once, I hope you understand."

"Of course I do, Sam, but Mikaela told me that she and Judy will likely be happy to help you consume it." Bumblebee said, and although his face could not smile, the smile was present in his voice.

Sam sighed in relief, for he had already wondered if he could share it, it would take him forever to eat it all himself otherwise. "Maybe we can give a bit to Will for Sarah and Annabelle as well." he said, as he opened the card. As he read the verse and the "To Sam, with my Spark and love, Bee, xxx" that Mikaela had written, he heard the oddest clanking and caught sight of Bumblebee moving from the corner of his eye. He looked up from the card, to find Bumblebee with his hands up, level with Sam's feet, and his face several feet lower than before. Looking down, Sam realised Bumblebee was on his knees.

"Sam, will you be my Sparkmate?" he asked. "I can't physically bond with you in the same way as I could with a Cybertronian, but you're the only one I want as a bondmate." he said.

Sam's mouth dropped open as he assimilated what Bumblebee had just asked.

"Wh..why yes, of course!" he said, running up onto Bumblebee's hands, as the mech raised him to his face. Sam covered the silver face with kisses, then Bumblebee reciprocated with microphone hums all over Sam's body.

"Then I can tell Jazz that tonight's party is a bonding party." said Ratchet, coming through. He did have a mouth, and the broad smile stretching it was an unusual but pleasant sight.

"And then, Sam, if you like, we can go back to my room, you can drink champagne, or beer if you prefer, and I'll have some energon. We'll order in some pizza, or Chinese, or Indian, or a steak meal or a burger, or whatever you want to eat." Bumblebee said. "Then we can just enjoy each other's company, in whatever way we feel like, or see fit. Would that be okay, Sam? Are you up for that?"

Sam nuzzled his face against his partner's, stroking it with his hands.

"Oh yes, Bee, that's fine, I'd like that, I'm up for that. In fact, I'm looking _forward_ to it."


End file.
